My life would suck without you
by honeypiesam
Summary: A story about Bella and Edward's life together.You get to see all different things happening to their relationship.Will they get married?, will they have kids?. Keep reading and you'll fine out.
1. My life

**Chapter 1 – My life (****Bella POV****)**

My life was boring. I did the same thing everyday, woke up, did my hair and got dress. Sounds fun doesn't it? Not only was my life boring but I was too. I'm plain I have brown eyes and brown hair. I had boyfriends in the past but I never found the one I truly loved. Maybe one day…

My friends were pretty much my life. My best friend Alice was beautiful; sometimes I didn't feel like going out with her because she was too pretty, I felt like crap next to her. But she wasn't conceded she didn't really care about looks only fashion. That was a big problem for me because she would always yelled at me when I wore my sweat pants and she would always want to go shopping which I hated doing. I was somewhat close to my family. I had one sister. Her name was Rosalie. People would never guess we were sisters because she was beautiful, she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She took after my dad when I took after my mom. Rosalie was a year older and was a cheerleader.

**First day back at school**

Ah how much I hate school. First day back at school was always the worse. Every year I did something to embarrass me. Last year I fell down the stairs. This year sucked because Alice moved to New York for a while, and I'm stuck here in Forks. Rosalie signed me up for the cheerleading squad this year… Great. I didn't even need to try out since Rosalie was the captain. Apparently there were two new boys on the football them. I think they were brothers not sure. I just I would find out soon. Driving though the parking lot again was weird. Everyone was hugging are their friends they haven't seen since the last day of school. People started coming towards my car, ah great now I have to hug people. I was scared to get out of my car but I had to or else I would be late for school. As I got out of the car I nearly fell but I felt to strong hands catch me. I looked up to see if I knew the person but I didn't. It was a guy, a guy I didn't know. He had bluish green eyes and reddish brown hair. He was very handsome. I couldn't breathe when I was looking at someone this good looking. He finally helped me stand up and walked away because the bell rang. Jessica came running towards me to hug me. Jessica was a very annoying girl she was very sluty too. She liked attention from guys a lot. I hugged her back and ran inside school. I didn't want to be late on the first day back.

I stopped listening to the English teacher after he started talking about a book I already read. I couldn't help but think about that good looking guy. Why would he want to help me? I didn't even see him coming towards me car. I felt bad I didn't even say thank you. Well next time I saw him I was going to tell him.

It was lunch time now and I wish it wasn't. Rosalie was making me go out on the football field to practice on my cheerleading skills. The whole squad was there so we started learning a new routine. I wasn't bad at cheerleading I just didn't really like attention. When we were in the middle of doing our cheer I saw a huge group of guys coming to the football field. I was guessing it was the football team because some of them were huge. They were walking towards us, great. All football players were jerks all they wanted from girls was to go to second base.

"Wow nice routine girls, it was hot the way you move your asses like that" A guy said winking at me. I'm guessing he was the captain. I knew his name was Mike but I never knew he played football. "Jerk" I whispered under my breath but I think he heard it because he was like "what" I just forced a smile and answered "oh nothing" and walked away I didn't even care to see who else was on the team. The Mike guy just bothered me so I just had to walk away. I walked over to where my sweat shirt was and my water bottle. I drank some water and put my sweater on to cover up my bare stomach. As I was walking away I heard Mike calling after me. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. He stopped me by pulling on my arm roughly "Ouch" I said almost hitting him in the face. He had no right to grab me like that who did he think he was?

"Sorry you just wouldn't stop so I had to grab you" ah how much I hated Mike. I really didn't know why I hated him I just did everything he did annoyed me so much I just wanted to punch him in his face.

"When people don't stop it means they don't want to talk" I heard some of the football team laugh at what I said. I didn't wait for him to answer I just walked back into school. I went to my locker and got my books for my next class. Biology 101 that was the only class I actually found interesting. When the bell rang I walked to Biology there was a few students in class and I waited for the teacher to give me my seat. Desk 23 was mine. I was kind of in the middle of the right I had a desk to me so I'm guessing someone had to sit next to me.

I opened my notebook and started drawing. I usually drew when I was bored. "You like drawing?" I didn't recognize this voice I got scared when I turned my head to my left and saw the god like man nice to me. I actually jumped. "Oh my god you scared me" I couldn't breathe, my heart was hurting from being scared to death.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he said with a smile on his face. I just wanted to kiss his lips they were so perfect. "It's okay I just didn't realize someone was nice to me" I said with a little laugh. Why did he have to be so good looking? I felt like nothing sitting next to him. "I'm Edward by the way" he said with a little smirk on his face. That little smirk was the hottest thing. I felt my heart melt. "I'm Bella" he took out his hand and I shook it. I felt an electrical spark between us; I was very weird I've never felt that before. I realized he was the one to help me this morning and I promised myself I would thank him.

"Thank you, for this morning" I said with a smile. Usually I didn't really smile in school. "Are you always so clumsy?" he said with a laugh. Everyone in school probably knew I was the clumsiest person in this town. I broke my arm about seven times and I broke my leg about five. I have all cuts and scars from when I fell over the years. They each have a different story behind them.

"Pretty much I fall all the time" I felt like a loser telling the most gorgeous guy alive that I fell all the time, who says that? He laughed. Wow his laugh was like an angel's song. I could listen to him laugh the whole day and wouldn't get annoyed. "I guess I have to keep an eye out for you" he said as he winked. Did he just wink at me? No he was probably winking at some beautiful girl. But even if he was I couldn't help but blush at the thought. He was going to say something but the bell cut him off. Stupid bell. Usually I wanted the bell to ring, but not when I'm talking to a god like Edward.

I had gym next but I got to miss it because I was in the cheerleading squad. I'm guessing if cheerleaders got to miss gym then so did the football team. Ah great Mike. As the squad and I were walking towards the field I could see the football team playing a game. They were all wearing their helmets so I couldn't see who was on the team. I just sat down on the bench and watched them play. They were good, some better than others. Number 4 was really fast and he was good at catching the ball. Number 4 was my lucky number; hopefully that wasn't Mike's number. Number 7 was huge; he looked like he could take someone out just by hugging them.

When the game finished they started walking towards the bench. They were also taking off their helmets I really wanted to see who number 4 was. Mike took off his helmet but thank god he was number 1 not number 4 took off his helmet I was in shock. Edward played football? Now I'm going to look like a loser cheerleading in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but blush and smile back.

As I was walking down the bench I could feel someone grab my ass. I turned right away and Mike was smiling. Ah I hated him. How dare he grab my ass I wasn't going to take that from him so I smacked him across the face? I finally did it, I took me awhile to actually do it but now he dissevered it. "What the hell Bella, I just grab your ass" wow I seriously wanted to kill him. Did he just think he could grab my ass without me caring? I'm Bella I care about everything. "Maybe next time you should think before you do something stupid like that"

"Maybe next time you should just shut the fuck up and not care you stupid bitch" why wouldn't I care it was my body? And did he call me a bitch? Wow I was a bitch for finally saying something. I just laughed. I was surprise when my feet weren't on the ground anymore, I was falling and Mike pushed me. That stupid asshole. Two arms caught me before I fell I was guessing it was Rosalie but It wasn't it was Edward. I could hear Rosalie yelling to Mike in the background Edward helped me up and sat me on the bench. He looked so good in his football uniform. He walked over to Mike and punched him in his face. I was in shock. Did Edward do that for me? Probably not, nobody ever did something for me. "Don't you ever call Bella a Bitch and if you ever lay another hand on Bella you are going to die, do you understand me?" I felt my heart melt Edward was trying to help me, I couldn't help but smile. I saw Mike just nod and walk away. I saw Edward walk towards me. "Bella are you okay?" he really did care. "I'm fine, thanks again" he just laughed and smiled. I tried getting up but that didn't work I felt to dizzy to even stand. Edward noticed me trying to get up and he picked me up. He was carrying me as if I weighed a pound.

The football field was far from the parking lot, probably a 20-30 min walk. I didn't realize that I slept on the way. When I woke up I was in a car I didn't recognize and I was still in Edward's arms with a jacket on top of me, but where did the jacket come from? I didn't realize until now that he was humming. "Beautiful" he jumped a little because he thought I was still sleeping "What you?" I was blushing for sure at this moment. I laughed "No silly the song your humming" he laughed I didn't find what was so funny about what I said but I didn't care as long as I could hear him laugh I was happy. "No silly?" he laughed louder I didn't get what was funny. "Yea that's what I said, what's so funny?"

"It's funny because my six year old cousin says that, but when you say it, it's cuter" he had a way to make me blush. I felt like a loser when I realized little kids say no silly. I didn't realize I was hiding my face in his chest from my embarrassment. He started brushing away a few pieces of hairs out of my face. It felt nice; I had butterflies in my stomach every time he touched me. I smiled at the thought of kissing him on his perfect lips.

Why wasn't I prettier maybe I would have had a chance with Edward if I were prettier. I was day dreaming about being with him and he must have noticed I wasn't all there. "Bella are you okay? What are you thinking about?" I couldn't tell him I was thinking about kissing him I would die of embarrassment. "Um… nothing just thinking about what happened with Mike" that was a lie I didn't really care about what happened I was just even more annoyed with Mike. "Bella don't worry Mike isn't going to bother you anymore" I wish I would believe him but I knew Mike and once he starts something he plans on finishing. "Thanks Edward" I was really thankful that Edward punched Mike in the face.


	2. Nothing else better to do

Nothing else better to do (EPOV)

Today was probably the best day of my life. I met the most beautiful girl in the world. For some strange reason I needed to be around Bella, I know it sounds creepy but I didn't want to be without her. Usually it takes me a while to like a girl, but with Bella it only took me seconds. Seeing Mike push her made me want to kill him. Who did he think he was pushing Bella and calling her a bitch? Bella was the kindest person I've ever met, even if I did talk to her a few times I felt like I knew her my whole life. Mike deserves that slap from Bella and that punch in the face from me. He had it coming. You're not supposed to hit or push girls and call them names you have to act like a gentlemen with them. Well that's what my dad told me to do.

I really didn't want to join the football team but my brother Emmet forced me because he didn't want to be alone at a new school on a new football team. All football players were jerks, everyone knows that. Look at Mike he's the perfect example of football players, he thinks he's all that, he think he's super hot and he thinks he can get with any girl in school. I liked Bella she wasn't like any other girl she spoke her mind and when she doesn't like something or someone she tells you to your face. Everything about Bella was beautiful her eyes, her lips, everything. She wasn't even beautiful… she was gorgeous. It hurt my eyes to even look at her sometimes. I was actually really happy to find out she was in my Biology class and she was on the cheerleading squad. That meant I would see her pretty much every lunch and probably after school, oh and don't forget at our football games. I was in heaven I would see that angel a lot.

It's been a few weeks and Mike hasn't bothered me yet, thank god. He was lucky he was still alive Bella looked like she was going to kill her. Bella went away for about 2 weeks; she told me she was going to New York to see her best friend. She was lucky she was missing school. I was really missing her, but I was happy she was coming back tomorrow night and Rosalie was planning a coming home party for Bella tomorrow night too. I was surprised when Rosalie actually invited me, obviously I would go if that meant I got to see Bella again I would run to the party. I've never really been nervous in my life. But for some reason I was nervous for tomorrow. Would she even want me there? I had to stop thinking about tomorrow or else I would have a nervous breakdown.

I had football practice in about 20 minutes so I decided to walk to school since I didn't live that far. It was the perfect weather outside it wasn't hot and it wasn't cold. I just had a little sweater on and I was fine. Emmet was lazy so he obviously took the car to drive himself to school. I got to school early so I just waited on the football field. I saw Mike and a few of his friends walking with him. Great I would have to see that asshole now. They sat down a few benches away from me. I don't even think they knew I was there. But whatever I was just sitting down looking through my phone when I heard Bella's name in their conversation. I moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"I'm so going to get Bella drunk and fuck her tomorrow night" that's all it took for me to walk up to Mike, seriously did he not understand she didn't like him? She looked like she was going to kill him a few weeks back. "Keep dreaming Mike you're not going anywhere near Bella tomorrow night" I said with a little laugh did he really think I would allow him to do that to her? No way, thank god other players came before I broke his face. Now I really wanted to go to the party, I had to who else would help Bella get away from Mike. I really had nothing else better to do tomorrow night.

**Sorry i know it's a short chapter but there wasnt really all that much to write. But obviously it's going to get better as you read. Well thanks for reading. Comment please I like reading feedback so tell me what you like and dislike:)**


End file.
